Club 97 Heart
by XxLovelyxStitchesxX
Summary: Its the throbbing music that draws you in. The murmuring voices and laughs that make you curious while you’re waiting in line... Seifer/Hayner implied: Cloud/Aerith Roxas/Axel, and Sora/Riku! R&R please! *edited some more*


Ages:  
Seifer-23  
Axel-24  
Hayner-21  
Roxas-22  
Sora-22  
Riku-24

* * *

**Prologue**

_It's the throbbing music that draws you in. The murmuring voices and laughs that make you curious while you're waiting in line, giddy with excitement. Finally when it's your turn you enter smelling sweat, cigarettes, perfume, and cologne as it mixes in the air.  
_

_ That's why Club 97 Heart is here, to loose yourself in the music the moment, to forget all your troubles, your hurts, your sadness, and your stress: To be a new person all together. It doesn't matter who the hell you are as long as you just dance the frikkin' night away.  
_

_Perspiration glosses on your forehead as you dance to the techno beat. Your body melts within the crowd as you forget who you are. You ignore the feeling of burning muscles and labored breathing. Your body thirsts for more wanting more so you comply. And when the night ends you come back down from your ecstasy and fall back into reality with a satisfied smile on your face. Lovers grab there partners, friends find there friends, and the extra people gather there stuff and leave. And you leave the place vowing that you will return the next night and dance once again._

_Club 97 Heart shuts of its neon bright lights, the music stops, and the place is empty one more, leaving nothing but emptiness but fulfilled promises of the people that just left. They will come back to dance the night away once more…_

**Beginning.**

"Brighten up Hayner!" Sora said happily moving from one foot to the other in his excitement.

I give him a blank look, as if to say go-shoot-yourself-and-leave-me-in-my-misery and then looked at the ground. It's not like I _wanted_ to come here in the first fucking place. No I would have rather staid home and play video games or something. But nooo fuckin' Roxas was all 'Lets go to the new club! Axel got us in!' As in Me and Sora and Sora being the twit, he is, was thrilled of the idea. So in turn, being the idiot that I am, I had to go because Sora turned his big blue eyes on me and bam I was in. Curse is puppy dog eyes and my weakness.

To start at the beginning Roxas, Sora, and me are waiting in line to enter this hot 'hip' new club, called '97 Heart' and Axel, being Roxas's boyfriend, was able to get a job at the club and invited us all to go because he's _such_ a nice guy, he probably wants' some action from Roxas that's why he's being all nice-nice to me and Sora, and Roxas 'insisted', more like black-mailed him into letting us go with him.

The neon lights flash over my head brightening up the neighborhood, I heard music muffled from the club and I'm itching to dance. But then I remember how I was forced here against my will and I frown. This wouldn't be so bad if they gave me a chance… but no stupid fucking evil Roxa-

"Get that depressed look off your face and put a smile on." Roxas ordered cutting into my thoughts like a knife. I rolled my eyes but put a small smile on my face, more like a grimice but Roxas doesn't have to know and sighed once again.

Okay so actually I lied in the beginning I did say no but the twins jumped me and forced me into club clothes, or whatever. I tried to run, trust me, but with there skillfulness they caught me and kind of sort of tied me down. They put me in black tight skinny jeans, a black tank top with a short sleeved fishnet shirt over, fingerless gloves, no make up thank god and finally a belt hanging over my thin waist. I managed to convince them in letting me wear my high-tops, because there is no way in hell that I'm going to wear combat boots.

Sora on the other hand shows more skin then I will ever in my entire life, well when I go for a swim that is, he has on black short shorts, blue belly tank-top shirt with a long sleeved fishnet shirt over it, black knee length socks are covered with blue combat boots dark, a silver crown necklace, with short fingerless gloves, even glitter decorated his face, and finally a chain belt hung low on his hip. I have no comment on what he wears…

Roxas looks normal out of us, he has on long black shorts, red short sleeved t-shirt with a fishnet shirt over, his checkered arm band is on, and finally he wears black and red checkered vans, more normal then me and Sora that's for sure. And yes I am well aware that we all have fishnet shirts on. Was not my idea I didn't want to go in the first place. Besides who matches with there friends for god sakes?

"Hello. Hayner!" Sora's loud voice cut in and brought me back down to earth.

"What Sora?" I asked keeping my annoyance in check. I mean because no one wants a bitchy Hayner on there hands… even though I'm close to getting there.

"Nothing!" He beamed you could practically see the sparkly excitement radiating off of him.

"Right." I said dryly. As we are waiting outside this godforsaken club a thought struck me, 'If we're expected shouldn't we be on the VIP list?' and then I voiced my thought and Roxas turned red from embarrassment and I couldn't help but grin. Well there's one upside to this I got to see Roxas flustered and embarrassed and then I couldn't help but laugh, 'His embarrassment is so amusing.' I thought and grinned.

"Sh-shut up." Roxas stuttered and I laughed some more. Of course Sora's oblivious to his brother's discomfort he's probably in his 'La La Land' by now.

"So…are you going to go up there and ask? Or are we going to have to stay out in the cold?" I asked blinking.

Roxas nodded his head, "Fine fallow me." He muttered still soar from being caught in his epic failure. I nodded and grabbed Sora he's most definitely in his 'La La Land' by now if he didn't see us start to leave.

We made it inside the club and instantly the smell of perfume, sweat, and smoke assaulted my noise and I wrinkled it in disgust. The techno music throbbed around us and my mood lightened up a tiny bit. At least they played great music.

I new for a fact that Sora and Roxas would be piss drunk by the end of the night and I was to be there designative driver which didn't bother me, considering the fact that I don't drink alcohol that much. We went straight to the bar and ordered our drinks. I got a coke with ice cubes and they got two shots of -insert alcoholic beverage here- and drank them.

"Hayner! Let's go dance please! I know you want to." Sora pleaded.

"No how about no." I said taking a sip of my drink.

"Oh come- Hey Roxas look its Axel!" He said pointing to a red-head with acidic green eyes with his teardrop tattoos under his eyes. (1) Axal is wearing a sleek black t-shirt with flames in the middle, black tight pants and of course combat boots. Sora has a short attention span(2), so that's always good for when you're trying to say no to him or manipulate him. Pssh, not that I would ever do such a horrible thing to innocent Sora... sarcasm pure sarcasm.

Roxas turned around smiled at Axel and then turned back to us, "Guess what? I made him bring two of his friends with him. Maybe his friends will like you guys!" He said with a smirk.

My mouth dropped open, "Are you implying that I'm gay?" I demanded angrily.

"I'm not implying Hayner you are gay." Roxas said matter-of-fact.

"No I'm not! I think I would know if I was gay or not Roxas!" I muttered.

"You are most definitely-"

I cut him off and grabbed Sora's hand, "Come on Sora lets dance." I said and glared at Roxas.

"Okay!" He said happily, "Roxas your boyfriend is behind you." He pointed out and indeed Sora is right. Axel is behind him along with his two friends. A silverette with sea-green eyes, he's decked out in a loose opened white shirt, blue slacks, and plain shoes he didn't have any accessories on him though.

Axel's other friend is a sandy-blond with a beanie on his head and striking blue eyes. The blondie is wearing plain blue plants, a white trench coat with a tank top underneath, and black man-boots on his feet. I feel very intimidated by the blond not so much the silverette though.

"Roxas." Axel purred out and Roxas shuddered involuntarily, "This is Riku the one with silver hair and the blondie is Seifer Almasy. He used to live here a long time ago-"

"Shut up you makes me sound old." The blondie Seifer said folding his arms across his chest.

I blinked I reqanized that name, Seifer, but I couldn't quit place it, Roxas spoke up, "The brunette is my brother Sora and the blondie who is most definitely-"

"Ug shut up about it Roxas I am so not and you know it. Leave it alone!" I demanded, "I'm Hayner and now I'm going to dance with Sora bye!" I said with narrowed eyes at Roxas and stomped off tugging Sora behind me.

The strobe lights circled around the crowd of bodies mashed together. I force my way threw the of middle and let go of Sora's hand. The music shook my body it demanded that I dance and forget everything so I did for a little while.

My thoughts drifted to that Seifer boy. I'm sure I new him but I just could not place my finger on it. I couldn't remember when or how I new him but I just did, "Why can't I remember?" I demanded aloud and Sora looked at me funny.

"Remember what?" Said boy asked. It's funny how we can still dance and talk without stopping or getting distracted. But then again it's not like you need to think to dance you just go with the flow.

I shook my head dismissing his question, "Nothing." I mumbled and Sora gave me a puzzled look, he hadn't heard me or maybe did but he didn't get it.

**~*~**

I sighed contently my blood was boiling with energy and my heart was pumping fast. My eyes are closed and I had raised both my hands high above my head, dancing to the beat perspiration glossed my forehead. My arms and my limbs started to burn I had danced too much but I didn't care.

I opened my eyes not in the least surprised to not find Sora there. After all said boy was ogling Riku as if he was a god and vice verse. Riku probably 'kidnapped' Sora to dance with him. With a shrug I stopped dancing and forced my way threw the claustrophobic sweaty crowed and made my way back to the bar.

I saw my drink but didn't drink it. Instead I ordered another coke and a glass of water. You never drink the same drink twice if you leave it to go on the dance floor or even to the bathroom. Because someone could have taken a shine to you and slipped a little 'Date Rape' in you're drink while you were away. And bam your fucked literally…not that I would know anything about that really.

I sat down and it was then that I realized how hot and sweaty I really am. I took a gulp of my smooth refreshing crisp water and instantly my body temp cooled, just a little, but enough to keep me from dumping the cold glass of water on my head. My thoughts, once again, drifted back to Seifer Almasy and I sighed. Why did he sound so familiar? I know I new him but I could not remember how i new him. It's frustrating in the least.

The loud music throbbed around me its calling me back begging me to embrace the music once again and dance. But I deny the call. I just want to drink my coke in peace and wait for Roxas and Sora to find me so we can go home and sleep. Well it will mostly consist of them passed out on my couch tonight. Then in the mourning when they have a killer hangover I'm going to purposely make loud noises just because I love them so much and just because it entertains me.

I downed my glass of water and the ice cubes clanked at the bottom as I put the glass down. I picked up my coke and swirled the dark liquid around in the tall glass, suddenly it doesn't seem so appetizing anymore. And I'm starting to wish that I could get wasted instead of being the designative driver. 'Maybe I should leave.' I thought completely falling into my miserable you suck mood.

After several minutes of my sulking and looking but not really looking into my glass of coke I was aware of eyes practically boring into my soul, so to speak, and I looked up to see kind green eye's (3) looking into my own hazel. I couldn't help but feel flustered by this women's intense stare, "Um..Yes?" I asked curiously.

"I'm Aerith and I'm curious as to why you seem so down. Are you not satisfied with what 97 Heart as to offer?" She asked sweetly in a soft-spoken voice.

I gave her my best are-you-kidding-look that I bettered over the years, "There's nothing to offer. All it gives you is hangovers, unwanted company in your bed, and a drained bank account. All because you're trying to impress a chick that probably won't ever sleep with you. Let alone fall for your charm …unless there drunk or easy." I replied with a dry look, "I'm Hayner by the way." I said finally introducing myself.

Aerith paused and looked at me with a thoughtful sweet look, "Y'know Hayner this is where I met my husband Cloud Strife. Has anyone told you about Club 97?" She asked softly and when I shook my head no she continued, "Well they say that you always find your hearts desire here, hence the name 97 Heart-"

"But what's the 97 stand for?" I asked curiously intrigued by her tale.

"I don't know everyone as there reasons for the 97. I personally believe that it means how many people found there hearts desire." She said smiling softly.

"What do you mean hearts desire?" I asked.

"What do I mean? Well heart's desire is what your hearts desire. It's pretty self-explanatory honey. Whether it's for love, friendship, or even money they still find there hearts desire and some just come here because they want to Hayner. This is a very passionate club if you just take the time to stop and smell the roses." She said softly propping her chin in her graceful hand.

I nodded my head and looked around and indeed she was right. I saw couples of either sex being with one another and holding each other close as if to protect them. I even saw people just being there. I saw Roxas in Axals arms completely content the same with Sora and Riku. I could see the love they had for each other in there eyes. I saw friends hanging out with one another smiling, there happy. And a part of me felt a ping of loneliness...maybe. I silently wondered where Seifer was, "But some of them just met Aerith."

"That's love sweetheart and it works in mysterious ways." She said smiling and it lit up her blue eyes perfectly, "I would know I'm marred to my soul mate."

A pretty petite black-haired woman came to join Aerith, "Telling a customer of the tales again, Aerith?" The women asked she spoke kindly.

"Yes I am. Besides it's a wonderful passionate tale, Yuffie." She replied still smiling.

"I swear your filling there heads with nonsense." The women Yuffie said with a playful wink.

"Maybe I am maybe I'm not. If they choose to believe it then they do and if they don't believe it then they don't." Aerith shrugged and straightened herself out.

"Don't mind her kid." Yuffie said to me.

I shrugged, "No it's fine. I appreciated the tale Aerith and thank you." I said smiling Did I really believe in the tale? I asked myself. Do I really believe in love and hearts desire? I wonder what my heart desires. Aerith nodded and smiled her sweet smile and brushed back her chocolate locks with her fingers.

I downed my glass of coke and stood up giving her a nod as well and turned sharply around and almost let out a shriek of surprise, well manly high-pitched yell that is. Seifer stood behind me with an amused expression while I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly, "…Uh hi..." I mumbled. He just looked at me as if searching for something I self-consously picked at the imaginary lint on my pants. The silence killing me it's so awkward not knowing what to say or do.

"You're Hayner." It wasn't a question merely an observation.

"Yeah and you're Seifer." I said dumbly. It went quit again and I started growing impatient it started showing on my face. My lips drawn into a thin line and my eyebrows started narrowing slowly, "Look if you're just going to stand there like a fucking idiot then I'm going to go. If not…I'm still going to leave anyways and dance… so if you would excuse me." I said with annoyance.

Seifer laughed right out and it startled me to say the least, "Chickinwuss…you never seem to change. You're still the hotheaded impatient idiot I used to know." He smirked and I blinked.

"Whaaat…?" I said and just like that lost memories started flowing into my mind like a flickering movie screen…

**Flash Back**

_"Chickenwuss how nice to see you again." Seifer said with a smirk._

_  
"You see me every day dumbass." I countered, "What the hell do you want anyways? I aint got all day." I added._

_  
"Now, now, now little Hayner you don't need to be so hostel with me. Can't we just have a civilized conversation?" He asked sarcasm dripping off every word. _

_  
"The only civilized conversation we will ever have is if we're flinging insults back and fourth, having our struggle bats do the talking, or pulling pranks on one another. So which is it?" I demanded folding my arms tightly across my chest and held my skateboard steady with my left foot._

_  
"Well they all sound _very _intriguing but I'm not in the mood today." Seifer answered casting my words aside._

_  
I snorted, "Then what is it? I have letters to deliver." I spat._

_  
"Stop fussing Chickenwuss. I just wanted to ask a simply question is all." He said suddenly serious. Thank god Fuujin or Raijin(4) are not here talk about embarrassing. _

_  
I blinked, "Well it depends on what it is." I said truthfully letting my arms hang loose giving him my full undivided attention. _

_  
"What would you do if suddenly I was gone the next day?" He asked looking me dead in the eyes._

_  
The question caught me off guard and I debated on whether to answer him truthfully or blow him off. With a sigh I answered, "Why would you ask me? You must already know what my answer is going to be. Of course I'm going to be over-joyed and relieved that your gone one less asshole to worry about." I said bluntly._

_  
"Really? Uh I should have known." He said quietly and something flickered in his eyes and before I could identify the emotion it was gone.  
_

_"Yeah really. Why didn't you ask some one who you cared about that question? For example; Rai and Fuu." I asked pointing out the obvious._

_  
"That's why I asked you Hayner." Seifer said simply and turned around_

_  
"Whaaat?" I asked confused eyes wide and before I could even comprehend what that was about he was already walking away. What. The. Hell?!_

_  
"Bye chickenshit." He said and left just like that. That's the last time I ever saw him again…_

**End Flashback.**

My mouth fell open in shock and then I gasped, "Seifer? AS in the asshole Seifer?" I asked completely mindboggeled.

"Yes obviously. I see you got denser since you started hanging out with Sora… but then again you were always dense so eh..." He trailed off with a smirk.

"Insults? Typical ass-face move!" I muttered, "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"Well this is my home town…and I do have every right to be here Hay-Hay even if you don't like it." He replied smugly.

"You're such a dick! And don't call me that it's Hayner. Not any other pet name you can dish up." I muttered. God he can still get under my skin even after all these years.

"Well you are right about one thing I do have a dick." Seifer commented.

I blinked, "Really? Wow what are you twelve?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"No I'm twenty-three." He dead-panned, "Besides chicknwuss-"

"Hayner." I grounded out.

"Hayner then. I thought you liked it when I called you by your pet names." He commented.

"Since when?! Did you never hear me tell you to _not_ call me by the pet-names?" I asked overwhelmed by his presence.

"Oh I did. But yet you always did reply when I called you chickenwuss or Hay-Hay. See if it bothered you that much then you would have ignored me wouldn't you?" He asked.

For the first time in a lone time I was speechless and felt dumbstruck and then I blinked. He was completely right about everything. If I didn't like it I would have ignored him. I took in a deep breath and decided to change the subject, "..Why did you leave? And why did you come back to Twilight Town? Anywhere must be better then this backwater town." I asked maybe he would stop being a dick an actually answer me.

"I thought you wouldn't care if I was gone. You'd be over-joyed remember Hay-Hay?" A smirk played across his luscious lips. Wait a minute I did not just think that.

"Don't call-Oh fuck it. I don't care okay I'm juts curious alright. I mean it was pretty strange without you…around." I sighed and then instantly blushed red from embarrassment at what I said, "I mean it's not like I missed you. It was just weird without you…oh god…" I said awkwardly, "Shut up Hayner and stop blushing like a virgin your twenty-one not sixteen. For Christ sakes it's just Seifer it's not like it's the king.' I thought with annoyance.

"Aw you did miss me. I'm so touched chickenwuss." He said sarcastically.

"Just answer my questions Seifer." I repeated breathlessly. Even the music could not calm me down he was overwhelming me and my senses. I wondered what that's suppose to mean.

"Why do you want to know Hayner?" Seifer asked, "You don't care _remember_." He said coldly.

I bit back my retort for some reason the coldness in his voice hurts me and I want to get away, "I was only trying to be nice. But you know what? It's not even worth it if your going to treat me like dirt." I said calmly well as calmly as I could manage anyways. I purposely shouldered him as I made my way to the dance floor as far as I'm concerned this conversation was over. But before I could go any farther Seifer's hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me back harshly, "What is your problem Seifer?!" I demanded.

"Fuck. Sorry I got carried away-"

"You got carried away?!" I asked in disbelieve.

"Let me finish Hay-Hay." He paused to see if I were going to interrupt and when I didn't he continued, "As I was saying I got carried away, don't look at me like that. I forgot how much fun it is to get you flustered and angry. What I meant to do was answer your questions Hayner."

"So..." I started but then stopped, "Would you care to elaborate Seifer?" I asked still a bit peeved.

"Well it all to do with you Hayner." He answered and when I gave him a blank look he sighed and turned his face away, "I left because I couldn't stand being close to you. And I came back because I wanted you again to be close to you again."

I blinked, "Are you serious? I'm not gay so you're wasting you're um..uh….breath…" I said breathlessly and chickening out at his intense gaze. It was then that I realized he still held my wrist…and his touch was…I don't know bothering me but not in a bad way. It's like I crap…how do I describe what I'm feeling? Where he touched me, oh god that sounds dirty, it's like his hand left an imprint on me…and I wanted more god that doesn't even make any since. I'm not gay! So why is he affecting me like this? He's making me light-headed, dizzy, and breathless. Not even a girl had that much affect on me not even Ollett could do this to me. So what the hell does that mean? I can't be gay because I never felt any attraction toured any guy before. I almost started hyperventilating but I composed myself in time. Oh my god-

"Hayner are you okay? You look flushed need some water or something?" Seifer asked with his brow raised. In his eyes I could see a little but of worry but I didn't care at the moment.

"I'm fine. Where the fuck is Sora?" I demanded and inwardly shuddered at what I was about to do.

Seifer pointed to a lone booth in the way back with Sora, Roxas, Axel, and Riku sat, "But why do you-"

"Shush up I'm on a mission that I'll regret for sure." I said sadly. I walked past Seifer but not before yanking my wrist back, of course, and made a B-line for there booth. When I reached there booth eight set of eyes looked at me curiously. I smiled sheepishly and grabbed Sora's hand before yanking him to his feet. I took a deep breath, placed my hands gently on Sora's cheeks and then placed my lips on his.

I suspected to have a rush of gay emotions but I felt nothing, nadda, zip, ziltch you get the idea. But that didn't make since. If I was supposable gay how come I didn't feel I unno…gay? My noise crinkled in thought and I inwardly sighed maybe I should deepen…the kiss? No I shouldn't do that I don't want to confuse Sora anymore then he already is.

I pulled away and took back my hands, Sora looked at me with a shock expression, his mouth is half-way open, and his eyes widened. Roxas and Axel mirror the same expression. Except for Riku he looked like he wanted to castrate me, "Hehe… this is awkward…." I laughed awkwardly back away a couple of steps, turned around, and hurried over to Seifer who had the same look on his face like Sora and them, "Um…well I can't be gay. I didn't feel anything when I kissed Sora no rushed gay emotions or anything. But now I'm pretty sure Riku wants to kill me…" I sighed.

Seifer finally regained his poster and rolled his eyes, at least he doesn't want to kill me…yet, "Kissing someone doesn't prove anything Hayner. It doesn't prove if your gay or straight dumbass. And besides your not gay your Seifersexual(4)." He smirked and I choked on my coke that I grabbed off the table…well I hope its mine that's all I'm going to say on that.

"What the hell do you mean Seifersexual?" I demanded slamming the glass of dark liquid on the table, "Are you seriously that self-absorbed?" I asked.

"It's pretty self-explanatory Hay. Your gay for me not any other male just me obviously." He answered rolling his eyes and ignored my last question.

"But what if I did like the kiss uh? And what if I like Sora?" I asked deciding to challenge Mr. Know-it-all.

"Well then your gay completely utterly gay. Any more trick questions?" He asked raising his brow.

I narrowed my eyes and placed my hands on my hips, its so not a famine move, and inwardly groaned at what I was about to do, "Prove it. Prove that I'm 'Seifersexual' or prove that I'm gay. Either way proves it." I challenged.

Seifer looked at me for a long time and I gulped. Maybe I said the wrong thing maybe he's going to beat me up or something, "…Erm i-if you-"Before I could voice my protest Seifer is on me. His hands on my hips pulling me closer and his luscious lips on mine and I'm so shocked I don't even know what to do. Maybe this is what Sora felt like when I kissed him unexpectedly and maybe I should apologize to Sora for scaring the crap out of him.

Wait why are me and Seifer kissing again? Oh right I wanted to prove something and I'm not even focusing. Focus Hayner focus and I did boy did I ever. It was amazing it was like stars were in my eyes and if you could see into my mind you would see fireworks going off. Oh god.

I pulled away, not because I didn't like it but because I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of me melting into his arms like a girl, "I refuse to admit to anything even if it is true." And just like that for some reason a chip fell of my shoulders and I felt lighter some how. Maybe I was denying it for to long and it felt great to say it. Roxas and Sora are sure going to have a blast rubbing this in my face that's for sure, "I thought you said a kiss doesn't prove anything?"

"I know what I said."He answered ccasting away my question."That's fine Hayner. But one question, will you dance with me?" Seifer added and if I cared to read between the lines of 'Would you like to dance?' he actually meant 'Do you love me?' But then again I could be making that up just to please myself. Being my nice self I replied 'Yes I would like to Dance.' also meaning 'Yes I do love you.' Or maybe I'm just fooling myself. All I know is that I would dance with him forever.

"That's good Hayner I'm glad." He said releasing my hips and grabbed my right hand gently and pulled me into the crowd of people never letting go of my hand. He picked a spot in the middle twirled me in front of him and we moved to the beat.

I looked back at Aerith and our eyes connected I smiled at her and she smiled right back at me with a wink. I looked back at Seifer and smiled a small smile. I never said I believed in love… but look I'm here with Seifer my enemy since we were babies… who would have thought? The club would forever be known as Club 99 Heart she worked her magic once more.

**Epilogue**

You're probably wondering what just happened or you're confused as hell like me. How dose one go from 'I hate my life to 'Yeah I'm in love!' Well its quit simply…erm well I think so. Fate decided to intervene into my life, that wasn't going anywhere. Fate brought back Seifer, my hearts desire I suppose. So what if it sounds mushy can't someone be in love? I'm in love with my enemy newly turned boyfriend Seifer. Fate sure as hell brought us together for a reason and I intend to never let him go. Wait there's a meaning to this Epilogue I'm suppose to tell you what happened after Club 97(99) Heart closed…

**Flashback from five minutes ago.**

_Just as I predicted Sora and Roxas were completely wasted as in they couldn't walk to save themselves or speak properly for that matter. Sora is a sad and moody drunk while Roxas is an 'I love you! I love this!' type of drunk it's very amusing when you put them both together, can you imagine? I can most definitely imagine them only because I've seen them. _

_  
Seifer had to help me carry their sorry asses up three flights of stairs because I don't have an elevator in my apartments. He helped me plop there asses down on my couch when we reached C302. What's funny is that Axel and Riku got drunk to and I offered to let them all crash at my place but Seifer said he would take care of them. _

_  
And no Seifer and I did not have sex we didn't do the 'Bow Chika Wow Wow.' If that's even how you say it. And no I didn't give up my bed for them they got drunk and its there own fault. Seifer left after we did a little smooching and I tore my shoes off, closed my bedroom door, and layed on my bed falling asleep instantly._

_In the mourning I woke up to a set of blue eyes staring into my own and something heavy was on me and I let out a dignified man shriek and sat up throwing Sora's ass on the ground, "What the hell Sora!" I shouted slugging him with my pillow._

_  
"Ow! I have a headache be nice." He whined rubbing his bottom._

_  
"What did you suspect Sora? You got piss-drink last night and almost threw up in MY car. It's your fault not mine." I mumbled and composed myself. _

_  
"It's not my fault Riku was giving me the drinks and they were good." Sora pouted and crossed his arms_

_ "And look where that got you both drunk and stupid. I don't care anymore get out of my room so I can get out of these crap clothes." I ordered. I was not by any means a mourning person as you can obviously see._

_  
Sora frowned then smirked, "Ouh some ones a little dignified. Seifer gave you hickies uh?" He asked grinning which in turn made me mortified and embarrassed. _

_  
"No! Just get out or I won't make you guys breakfast and I'm serious!" I threatened still highly embarrassed. _

_  
"Fine but why did you kiss me last night?" He asked softly._

_  
I sighed, "Well because I was trying to prove something to Seifer, it doesn't matter what I tried to prove drop it, and well lets just say he won and I lost now please get out of my room." I said sharply. Sora sighed and finally left no doubt to tell on me or something._

_  
I pulled off these crappy clothes tossed them on the floor; I would deal with them later, and put on my pajama bottoms\ and a plain white t-shirt. I'm not going anywhere today so I might as well put on my pajama's. I walked out of my room down the carpeted hall and into my kitchen._

_  
"You call that getting dressed?" Sora asked._

_  
"Shut up I'm not going anywhere-" _

_  
"Hayner!" Roxas shouted and tackled me from behind, "I new it your gay completely and utterly gay! Haha! Kissing my brother and Seifer proves it. Gave me quit a shock though. I mean me and Sora were hanging out with our loves then BAM…you were kissing Sora and then Seifer! What a play-"_

_  
"Get off me Roxas or so help me god." I threatened. Roxas managed to straddle my back while I did a face plant into the ground. _

_  
Roxas knowing what's good for him got off of me but smirked, "You're completely and utterly gay." He winked._

_  
I pushed myself up to my feet, "Save it Roxas." I said moodily. I still refused to call myself gay or Seifersexual. Besides it's not like I need to label myself or anything, "Wait a minute how come you don't have a killer hangover like Sora?" I asked. I really wanted to 'accidently' bang pots and pans together just for my sweet revenge. _

_  
"Well I woke up before anybody. Drank lots of coffee and took like ten painkillers!" He explained._

_  
"..And you didn't over-dose?" I asked._

_  
"No…well I crashed after but maybe I was tired even though I had lots of coffee." Roxas added._

_  
"….Idiot." I said softly and turned my back on him._

**End Flash**

I sighed I was finally alone. Axel had came and picked up the brothers. Well I kind of begged Axal to pick them up because one…can only deal with Roxas and Sora for so long. I planned to sleep until 3 o'clock because I wanted to and because I'm tired and then once I'm up I'd make myself some food go back to sleep at like 12 o'clock am. I know it's a horrible sleeping habit but come on its the frikkin weekends and then start all over again this time without the twins to screw up my day.

As soon as I laid my head down on the pillow I was out like a light. But for some reason twenty minutes later I woke with a killer headache, "You have got to be kidding me.." I groaned turning on my side keeping my eyes closed, "It's only ten……soooo tired.." I mumbled sleepily.

"Well we did stay at the club till four in the mourning…that could be why you're tired." A voice pointed out.

I snapped my eyes open wide and shrieked a manly shriek, "What the fuck!" I shouted and turned toured Seifer who was laughing at me, "Why the hell are you in my house! And how did you get in?" I demanded flinging my sheets off of me. I've been screaming a lot lately…

"Well your door wasn't locked, maybe you should work on that, and I came to visit you obviously." Seifer said with amusement.

"Come back later I'm trying to sleep." I mumbled rubbing my eyes.

"I could but I'm not going to." Seifer smirked.

"Whatever I'm sleeping regardless if you're here or not." I said and just to prove my point I rolled on my other side and closed my eyes while pulling my sheets back on me. Which was a bad move on my part and then next thing I new Seifer was in bed with me and...well lets just say I wasn't able to go to sleep after all.

**Fin~**

* * *

**Authors notes:**

Anyways I finally finished my seiferxhayner fic. Let me tell you it was harder then I expected and yes I know Sora is a complete ditz in this one but its fun to make him a ditzy idiot.  
I tried my very best to keep Hayner in character along with Seifer. I'm not sure if I did well or not. I hope I did and please R&R I would really appreciate it. =]

1: I don't remember what kind of tattoos are under his eyes. I don't remember if its upside down crosses or teardrops I can't really remember. So sorry if I got it wrong. =]  
2: Yep just like I said I made him have a short attention span because I love writing Sora its fun.  
3: I also can't remember if she has blue eyes or not. But since my brother plays final fantasy he said Aerith has blue eyes. So I'm not sure.  
4: Is that how Fuujin and Raijin are spelled? I can't remember either.  
5: Yeah I used Seifersexual because I remember reading that somewhere and I thought that was perfect. Sorry if I used Seifersexual without permission next time I'll ask when I remember where I read it from. *fails* -_-;

Also I'm soo sorry for taking so long. But school got in the way and life decided to screw me over once more because the fates are mean to me. And I lost a bit of interest in writing. And sadly I have no enternet access at my new home so I have to use the computer at my school or in the local library. And also sorry for all the stories I've faved and you guys updated uh.. well I don't have much time to read them all but I read some when I get the time to. Erm I have internet now. heh.

Anyways I'm going to stop talking now. So R&R and I hope you enjoyed my story because I sure did. =D_  
_


End file.
